


Ruinous

by Arrival_Of_Dawn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrival_Of_Dawn/pseuds/Arrival_Of_Dawn
Summary: Akechi was going to ruin something so good and earnest. His heart hated him for it, but what could he do?
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Ruinous

When Joker grinned there was blood staining his teeth, perforating through the small crevices and smoothing over his lips. He staggered, almost falling to his knee, but held fast and pulled out his gleaming pistol.

“You made a mistake,” he said, speaking directly to Death itself.

The reaper was weak. One well aimed shot and it was gone with none of the fanfare any of the Phantom Thieves thought they deserved after such a grueling battle.

Even as his friends cheered, Joker’s head swam. The wild grin that pulled back his lips was enough for Crow to know their leader needed a minute to clear his head.

“We fucking did it!” Skull cheered. He kicked the air where the reaper had previously been. “Take that you creep!”

“How is everyone?” Queen asked, swiping her critical eye over the group. Some murmurs from the others rose, all asserting that they were relatively fine. “Joker, are you okay?”

“Perfect,” he said with all the nonchalant grace the others had come to love.

Crow scoffed and Joker slanted him with a look.

“Yeah, no,” Crow stated, throwing his arms over his chest. “I’m going to take him to the rest area above us.”

“Is it a good idea to split the group like that?” Queen asked, looking to Joker for his answer.

Joker straightened, adjusted his glove and said, “We have to get to the next gate today. You lead the others and we’ll catch up.”

A palpable silence filtered through the group until Mona leapt up and transformed. “He’s right. Mementos won’t wait for us. We have to keep going.”

Skull and Panther jogged over, fussing over Joker, infuriatingly so. Crow sneered beneath his mask. They were all idiots.

“You sure you’ll be alright?” Panther asked.

“Yeah, especially with _him_?” Skull added.

“I am perfectly fine of handling anything our dear leader can not,” Crow said loud enough for his voice to carry. “We have a mission. Don’t forget that.”

“What’s with the attitude?” Skull asked, stomping forward.

Joker’s leather clad hand came out to halt Skull by his chest. “He’s right,” he said. “We’ll be fine. Go ahead.”

Skull relented surprisingly fast and with one quick fist bump with Joker he and the others hopped into Mona’s car form and sped off down the nearest ramp.

That left Joker and Crow alone and he had no intention of getting blindsided by a shadow looking to capitalize on whatever spoils the reaper left behind. He hastily led them down the main path and back to the escalator that led into the previous rest area.

Crow’s boot brushed the top landing of the rest area when Joker asked, “so what’s this about?”

He continued moving up the platform and only halted when Joker’s amused laughter drifted towards him.

Crow pivoted, ready to give that damn Joker a piece of his mind only to take a step back at the close proximity they shared.

One hand slithered around the small of Crow’s back. And by some compulsion those fingers as they splayed out against the fabric of his jacket held him in place.

“We can go on a real date you know. Not everything has to be about raising the stakes or some calculated move to get ahead.” A single tug from Joker’s hand left Crow practically tripping towards him. “You can be selfish for once and ask for my time.”

The spell was broken by those words and Crow slapped Joker’s hand down. “I’m busy enough as it is without having to babysit you, or your friends complicating things.”

Joker backed up a step, a cunning look in his eyes; one that Akechi did not like. It was so odd to see Akira like this; bold, charming, flirtatious. When Akira without the mask was simply the semi mysterious, coy, glasses wearing guy walking down the street in his school uniform.

Akechi supposed he should never have judged Akira based on appearances. He knew better than that as he wore his fair share of masks, but the difference between Joker and Akira was astounding. And yet, their similarities were too.

Akechi found that he truly did enjoy their coffee dates when he could see bits of Joker bleeding into Akira. It was usually in his smile, slightly devious, a little too _enticing_ for his own good.

And right now Joker was looking at him with a hunger Akechi swore he would never see Akira wear. Something deep in Akechi’s gut fluttered under the look, buckling under it’s weight, and then he remembered who he was and what he was there to do.

“Why are we really here then if not to steal a moment?” Joker asked, languidly leaning into one hip.

A train passed by, screeching wheels and flashing lights, and it lit Joker up in a gorgeous vermilion halo that made him look as dangerous as he was handsome.

“Obviously it was to check on you without all the bravado you put on for the others,” Crow said. “But if you have enough brain cell’s to flirt so ostentatiously then you’re fine.”

Joker looped his arms around Crow, tugging him in until their hips were flush. He leaned in close enough to brush their noses and lingered then nudged Crow’s mask up over his head. His darkened gaze flicked to his lips then to his eyes.

Akechi grimaced, glancing down at Joker’s mouth. “I’m not kissing you.”

“You say that now,” Joker said, cracking a bloody grin.

“You’re not helping your case,” Akechi added. “Now let me go.”

“Not until I get a kiss. They have healing properties you know.”

Akechi’s frown deepened. “You can heal yourself.”

Joker drummed his fingers against Akechi’s back. “Not nearly as potent as a kiss.”

Akechi was disgusted in part by Joker’s audacity and in part with himself for considering it.

This time when Joker leaned in Akechi acted on his first instinct, repulsion. He brought his hands up, clasped them together, and held them against Joker’s mouth. The rumbling laughter from Joker shook through Akechi’s very being. When Joker tightened his hold on Akechi’s waist and tried to pry himself free, Akechi forcibly pushed Joker’s head down and held it there.

Joker, for his part, did not seem mad. Akechi is certain that if this had been Akira he wouldn’t have taken it as well, at least not if it was just the two of them. The mouth on that man always gave Akechi pause.

“Alright, you can let go now,” Joker said.

Akechi held a moment longer unsure if Joker meant it, or was acting like his namesake. At the release of the arms around his waist Akechi relented.

Joker pulled back, looking far too attractive as he ran a hand through the back of his hair to fix it. Thrusting his hands into his pockets Joker pivoted towards the escalator.

“Now that you know I’m fine we should meet up with the others and make sure they haven’t gotten themselves into too much trouble.”

Akechi narrowed his eyes. “You’re giving up that easy?”

“I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want you to do,” Joker replied in earnest. “And I’m certainly not going to _coerce_ you.”

The breath left Akechi’s lungs in one powerful swoop. Too often was he told what to do and how to do it with no consideration for what he may actually _want_. And he wasn’t stupid. He wouldn’t be the ace detective if he were. Akechi was more than aware of how warped his personal sense of value was.

Akira changed things. And complicated them with Joker. But never had he forced Akechi into anything. Pushed his buttons, sure; their relationship seemed to thrive on mutual teasing and maneuvering. But never had he crossed a boundary…let alone a boundary Akechi had no idea he _needed_.

That realization was enough to get him moving.

His body moved before his brain could catch up, feet carrying him towards the enigmatic phantom he had come to care for in some form. Maybe it was better that way. Less time for him to think and say something hurtful or affix more stakes to the game that comprised their relationship.

Joker turned at the sound of Akechi’s fast approaching footsteps and was close enough for Akechi to see his eyes widen beneath his mask. Reaching out and fisting the lapels of Joker’s jacket, Akechi pulled him in for a kiss that sent a tingle all the way down his spine.

Joker’s hands blindly grabbed for Akechi’s sides tugging him in until they were flush. To keep his arms from being awkwardly crushed between them Akechi went to cup Joker’s face in his hands. He melted into the embrace, relishing in the bite of leather fingers on his sides. And incidentally delighting as Joker playfully took Akechi’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged.

Another train blew past, lifting their clothing and blowing their hair everywhere. Joker’s long bangs tickled Akechi’s face and when he pulled back Joker was there to chase forward with another kiss. Not that Akechi minded. Even the coppery taste of blood was growing on him. And, if he were being honest, there was something inherently attractive about sticking his tongue down Joker’s throat and being able to collect the blood on his tongue.

If Joker’s groan was anything to go by Akechi would deduce that he was enjoying it just as much, if not more.

The tail end of the train blew past, knocking them over a step. Forced apart by the abrupt balance shift Akechi took the moment to really look at Joker. There was something so dangerous in the way he carried himself, and yet something exceptionally soft pooling in his eyes. It was almost too much for Akechi to handle.

So he busied himself, rubbing his thumb across Joker’s lips where some of his blood had smeared during their kiss.

Like the absolute shit he was Joker stuck out his tongue to lick up the side of Akechi’s thumb.

Akechi couldn’t help it however as a smile crept up his face. He tried to repress it, managed to for the most part, but with Joker’s molten stare going through him there was no chance in hell.

His thumb made one last swipe and then he leaned back to admire the still puffy and slick lips of the man he wished he could carelessly kiss whenever he wanted.

However the world was cruel and did not give in to his wishes. Never had and never would. No matter how much Akira and his counterpart attempted to convince him.

“Looks like someone had a change of heart,” Joker teased.

Akechi’s eyes rolled and with a disgusted noise in the back of his throat he once again pushed Joker’s face away from him.

“I can’t believe I kissed you.”

Joker’s laugh followed him as he stepped onto the escalator. This time when Joker placed a gentle hand on his back and spun him around Akechi did not resist. In fact, Joker would tease him about it later, but he was smiling into their kiss. This time when they broke apart and Akechi saw that stupidly smug grin on Joker’s face he merely shook his head and placed his mask back on his face.

“Your friends are probably dead you know.”

“Your lack of faith in them astounds me considering how many times they pulled your ass out of the line of fire.”

“I merely played a part to boost their morale,” Akechi stiffly said. “They require so much validation. I don’t know how you do it.”

“It’s easy cause I genuinely love them,” Joker replied. “You should try it sometime.”

The words cut deep. Akechi knew they were meant to. And for once he had no good reply.

As they slid through Mementos, locked in their own thoughts, Akechi felt something stir inside his chest. Joker was never one to mince words, and Akira was much the same, so why did it hurt more so now than before? He was used to the sly remarks. The jabs at his emotional detachment and sequestered lifestyle.

But when he was with Akira that went away. Cracks erupted as Akira chipped away at his defenses. Unknowingly at first, and then deliberately because Akira wanted to help people. How damn noble.

Watching Joker glide powerfully through Mementos as if he owned the place was enough insight. Akechi was going to ruin something so good and earnest. He was going to ruin the only glimmer of hope he has had in recent memory. The glue that held the phantom thieves together would dissolve.

His heart _hated_ him for it, but what could he do?

He was going to ruin Akira.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some really cute fanart of these two that brought me right back into persona 5 hell. I'd really like to play royal for more Akechi love, but I can't justify spending another $60 on what's basically the same game with DLC content. 
> 
> This was a fun and very needed escape from my other writing ventures. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I hope the intentional switch between their names and aliases didn't bug anyone.
> 
> UPDATE: Hey all! I made a new twitter for writing. Come talk or support here!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Arrival_of_Dawn)


End file.
